Check Out The Trouble We're In
by DaniBD
Summary: Harvey goes and sees his boyfriend after a long while. Their plans? ;D Established Relationship Marvey. Younger!Harvey Younger!Mike A/U SLASH Warning: Oral Sex and the Wrath of Grammy One Shot


**Hi! The song is Animals by Nickelback. The story follows the song. It was easy because the song is a story already. I just made it Marvey. Younger! Harvey Younger!Mike. You may see more one shots like this one ;D I also have a couple stories stewing so look out for those also! Lunar Effect will be completed soon. Just need to add more things. Spoiler: You're in for a ride with that one. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Suits or Nickelback...or the song.**

**Hope you like!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

Harvey was not ashamed for already having a hard-on as he quickly drove through the darkened streets. His black leather jacket was wrapped coolly around his torso and his dark dress pants rubbed uncomfortably against his thighs and manhood. After all this time, he still couldn't find a decent suit guy in Cambridge.

Harvey's dress shoe covered foot pressed harder into the accelerator. The radio was on but it fell on deaf ears. After the suspension on his license (which really was total bullshit because he wasn't the one with the lighter) was lifted, the radio was the last thing on his mind as he planned his celebration. He planned to take full advantage of his new freedom no matter what the cost.

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

After a couple more hours of giving the speed limit a run for its money, Harvey slowed in front of a one story house out in the suburbs. A wide smile appeared as the soon-to-be lawyer watched his boyfriend trip out of the bedroom window and scramble towards him. Harvey quickly threw the passenger door open and Mike hurriedly jumped in. Harvey wasn't even at a complete stop. He did, though, park the car right after Mike sat his butt in the seat and grabbed the young brunette's smiling face. That was what Harvey missed the most. Just making out with his now legal boyfriend in his Corvette powered Firebird.

Mike was almost in Harvey's lap when the older man remembered that they were still parked in a suburban neighborhood. He pushed Mike back regrettably. Harvey was heavily breathing while the younger stared at him with the brightest smile.

"You must have really missed me." Mike said rubbing the back of Harvey's head. He did. A lot. Not having a license stopped him from visiting whenever he wanted to and with graduation coming up he was chest deep in preparations and Jessica was already laying associate's work in his lap so time was non-existent.

But now, he felt like he had all the time in the world and he wanted to spend it with his boyfriend, as cheesy as that sounded but who gave a fuck? Harvey was going to get laid with the person he enjoyed the most.

_We're just a couple animals_

Harvey leaned in for a long, restrained kiss then sat back in his seat with his hand on the stick shift.

"Let's go." He said putting the car into gear quickly. They sped off knocking Mike back into his seat. Harvey chuckled and received a glare from the younger man. Mike recovered and sat on his knees facing Harvey but the man was too busy trying to race the speed limit towards their spot when Mike leaned in placing his lips close to the older man's ear.

_Check out the trouble we're in._

"I missed you, too." Mike's breath touched his ear making goose bumps appear on his arms and his shaft impossibly harder. Harvey's grip grew tight on the leather steering wheel.

"Mike..." Harvey breathed turning down another street. Mike kissed down to his neck; his lips stopped above his pulse which was racing with impatience and excitement. A tongue pressed down followed by sucking lips. Damn it, Mike always left hickeys.

At the moment, though, Harvey didn't care. A throaty moan sounded from him and a hand snaked under the lining of his dress pants and pulled out his tucked in shirt.

"Did you dress nice for me?" Mike asked unbuckling his belt and flicking the button open.

"I was at a dinner with my boss." Harvey answered bluntly. Mike seemed to pout as his fingers pulled the older man's zipper down. The older brunette was impressed at how balanced Mike's pace was even though the younger man's hands were trembling with eagerness.

"Could've said yes."

"Would that have changed anything?" Harvey forgot how to breathe for a second as slender fingers freed his manhood and traced the underside.

"Guess not." Mike finally answered licking his lips. Harvey's grip on the stick shift tightened as Mike leaned over it to suck him into his mouth. The older man shifted into a higher gear so that he could take his hand and grip the back of Mike's neck.

"Jesus..." Harvey moaned trying his hardest to focus on the road. They were so close to their place. Harvey couldn't lose it now.

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

Harvey just missed almost crashing and burning before finally turning onto gravel and parking next to the train tracks. The only lights were the ones shining from the car. Mike lifted his head from the older man's lap and jumped out of the car before Harvey had a chance to complain. Harvey followed suit without turning the car off and took his position between Mike's legs on the hood of the car.

Their lips instantly met; each man savoring the intensity of the feeling. Mike helped Harvey out of his leather jacket and worked on the older man's dress shirt as Harvey bit into Mike's neck. Mike whimpered in response to the pain but moaned loudly as Harvey licked the sore spots. Mike chewed on the lawyer's shirt to keep from pathetically announcing to the whole world how horny he was.

Harvey pulled Mike's shirt off which probably housed a smart ass phrase on the front of it which the almost-Harvard graduate couldn't care less about. The shirt was thrown into the darkness and the older man placed his grateful hand onto the soft, firm flesh on his boyfriend's chest. He gently pushed Mike onto the hood of the car and slid his fingers down his beautiful torso. Then, he hungrily sought out Mike's lips as his own became lonely. Harvey groaned as warm fingers crawled under his shirt and roamed his skin as if searching for something with a fine toothed comb. He broke from the kiss leaving a heavily breathing body underneath him and he started kissing down that torso he was so fond of while undoing Mike's jeans.

"Mmm, Harv-" Mike was satisfyingly cut off with an intake of breath as Harvey's teeth found the pink nub that elicited only the greatest of noises. He couldn't help the biting or the flicking of his tongue. All of that made Mike go insane and Harvey was more than happy to send him to a psychiatric hospital.

Finally, Harvey made it to the edge of the open jeans. Mike's head was already peeking out of the boxer opening and Harvey decided that this was a great time to use his tongue.

_...and we just started gettin' busy when she whispered..._

"What was that?" Mike asked worriedly and breathless. Harvey looked up at him but continued to accomplish his mission of making Mike's shaft as slippery as possible. His pink tongue swirled around Mike's head savoring the softness and licked up the pre-cum the pooled at the tip. The lawyer didn't hear anything. Maybe it was because his focus was the goal of giving them what they both wanted or maybe Mike was actually losing his mind.

"Harvey." Mike said sternly trying to get Harvey to stop. Then his head turned to the side; his whole body instantly froze.

_...And that was when she started screamin'..._

"Harvey, it's Grammy!" Mike fearfully said pushing the older man back and getting off the car.

"What?" Harvey looked up and wouldn't you know it? A small, familiar silhouette stood in front of another car's parked headlights with what looked like a bat at its side.

Both men frantically zipped themselves up. As Mike walked around Harvey's car without his shirt on, Harvey patted himself for his keys. Shit, where the fuck did they go?! Grammy's wrath was the last thing he wanted to deal with. He heard no one came out alive.

_I guess they knew that she was missin' as I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissin'_

"Grammy..." Mike called out cautiously. He walked closer to her but her strong voice stopped him.

"Michael." Grammy said with warning apparent in her voice. Mike should probably watch what he said at this point if he still wanted to step out of the house.

"Grammy, I-"

"Mrs. Ross, we're-"

_...never gonna quit..._

"Boys, I do not want to hear about what exactly you were doing on the hood of that car."

Both men had nothing else to say as they stared at the approaching shadow. Grammy brought the wooden bat up and rested it on her shoulder. They can see her annoyed face clearly now. Harvey could see Mike chew on his bottom lip nervously. The adorableness almost made him feel bad for getting them into trouble. Mike should have snuck out better.

"Michael. This is what we're going to do. We're getting into the car and going home. Harvey, we'll see you at breakfast."

Harvey and Mike looked at each other. Harvey was worried but not nearly as fearful as Mike was showing to be.

"Michael." Grammy ordered sternly making Mike flinch. Before he turned away, Mike quickly kissed Harvey's cheek and then quickly walked to his grandma's car.

"See you in the morning, Harvey." Grammy said turning toward her car. "Oh, and Harvey?"

"Yeah?" It took quite the effort not to let his voice shake.

"Find my grandson's shirt."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Check out the trouble we're in_

**See you again!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


End file.
